


A Perfect Dessert

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (08/22/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I corrupted Alltara! I did it! This is her first slash fanfic. There was a discussion of grapes and wine on various body parts and this is the result. Alltara wrote the first part and I the second. Any mistakes are my own, since I am the 'beta'.  


* * *

He was waiting as he was told. He was naked with his hands tied behind his back on his knees. The wine was on the bedside table alongside the bowl of chilled grapes. The lights were dim, the music just loud enough to cover the moans and sighs that would be coming. He had no idea of what was to come, but he was sure it would leave him gasping and moaning with pleasure and just the right amount of pain.

Jon was waiting for just the right time. He would let Malcolm sit and stew for a while, let the anticipation and dread build in his mind. As he entered the room, he saw Malcolm had done as he had asked. He noted the soft music and the grapes and wine. A smile touched his lips as he walked over to Malcolm, and lightly touched his shoulder.

"You look very nice like this, sexy. Hot." He touched his lips to Malcolms. "I'm going to clean up. Can you wait a bit longer?" Jon saw Malcolms slight nod and walked to the other side of the room, just outside of Malcolm's line of sight.

Malcolm could hear the sounds of clothes being shed, and then running water. After about 20 minutes he could feel the temperature of the cabin raising and a light sheen of moisture was soon coating him. He heard the water shut off and the heard the sound of Jon toweling off.

Jon walked back into the room, still slightly wet from the shower and dropped the towel on the floor. As he reached for the wine on the nightstand he looked over to Malcolm and said. "I have a surprise for you."

Jon opened the nightstand and pulled out a black silk scarf. He held it up and let the soft fabric fall through his fingers. Walking over to Malcolm, he took the scarf and tied it over Malcolm's eyes.

"I think you'll enjoy this." He leaned down and adjusted the fabric. "Can you see?" He saw Malcolm shake his head slightly and watched as his tongue came out to lick his dry lips. "Are you thirsty?" Jon asked and poured a glass of wine from the waiting bottle. He held the glass in his hands and let the wine warm, the aroma filling the room. Looking down at Malcolm, he smiled and stepped closer.

"Open your mouth." Jon commanded.

Malcolm opened his mouth and felt the warn velvet of Jon's cock slide just over his lips, settling just inside of his mouth. His own cock jerked in response, and he waited, his breath caught in his throat. Not knowing what to expect next Malcolm tensed slightly.

"Ready?" Jon asked and took a leisurely sip of the Merlot before starting a slow trickle of wine down his chest, sliding down his rock hard abs catching and stilling for half a heartbeat in his navel, before sliding down his cock and into Malcolm's waiting mouth.

Startled by the sharp flavor of the wine in contrast to the velvet heat of the cock, he reacted. His tongue slid, and he wrapped his tongue around the head, sucking gently. He had no idea of what was to come for the rest of the evening, but for it to start off like this, he knew it would be good.

"Does that should quench your thirst? I'll quench your other appetites soon, love." Jon placed his hand on Malcolms chin and turned Malcolms face to his. "Why don't you go to the bed and lay down. I'll take care of those cuffs in a moment." He smiled mischievously. "They'll be in the way later."

Jon picked the towel he had discarded earlier and dried the wine off, himself leaving just enough of a residue for what he had in mind later. He walked over to the bed and released the cuffs holding Malcolms arms behind him. Taking a moment he massaged Malcolm's arms and shoulders and turned Malcolm onto his stomach. Jon then reattached the cuffs to the headboard.

"Hungry?" Jon asked and picked a grape from the bowl. As he bit into it, a small amount of the juice collected in the corner of his mouth. His tongue snaked out to get it. He bit into another and it made a slight sucking sound. The noise sounded loud in the hush between the two songs.

"Open your mouth." He held the fruit to Malcolm's lips. "No, don't bite. Not yet, just feel it, let your other senses take over." As Jon ran a rather plump ruby tinted grape over Malcolm's, he let it slip and catch on the different peaks and valleys of the lush sexual lips. He let it coast over the corner of Malcolm's mouth, down his chin, over the cusp of his shoulder and around the prominent blade of his shoulder. When he reached the top of the spine he let it go to roll down the grove of Malcolm's spine.

Jon watched it as it took a brief journey to rest at the dip at the base of the spine and then to rest just at the apex of Malcolm's perfectly shaped ass.

Malcolm could feel the bed give as Jon knelt over him. He could feel the hot, raspy breath as Jon leaned over him. Jon's hands on his shoulders and he felt the body above him slide down his back, then the light touch of lips on the base of his spine, the tongue rolling the grape back up towards his shoulders.

The exciting game of chase had begun. The slow rasp of a moist tongue on heated flesh, teeth nipping, capturing the prize. The feel of the grape sliding out of reach. A nip here, a lick there. The moans were loud and more frequent.

The only thing left was the wait. With a final last bite Jon captured the grape, and placed a kiss on Malcolm's shoulder. "Should I have more? Or should I go on to the next part of the evening?" Jon opened the bedside drawer and the smell of cinnamon filled the area between them.

Malcolm tensed as the fragrance floated down to him. He turned his head towards the sound of Jon's voice. "Cinnamon oil?" He asked, his body tensing. "Please Jon." There was a plea in his voice. "It will burn for days."

Jon leaned down and took Malcolm's lips in a deep kiss, his tongue gliding over the soft lips. "Your right it will. But cinnamon tastes so good with wine and grapes. It's a perfect dessert."

Malcolm tensed anew as he felt a small drip of liquid on his back; at the same place Jon had let the grape rest, right above the top of his ass. Another drop joined the first, then he felt Jon's finger smear the oil around, and then he gasped as the oil slicked finger slid down between his cheeks. The burn was immediate, and as Jon rubbed the oil in, the burn deepened, causing Malcolm to squirm.

Jon gave Malcolm's ass a small slap, just hard enough for the skin to redden. "Stay still." He smiled at the growl Malcolm made and poured a few more drops of oil onto Malcolm's skin and watched as the oil slid down. Jon poured a few drops of oil onto his fingers of his free hand and held them up to Malcolm's mouth. He slid one finger around Malcolm's lips, coating them in the thick oil, then slipped it inside. A moan was wrung from him as Malcolms hot tongue wrapped around his finger and sucked. Jon watched his lover. Sweat was beading on Malcolm's forehead, soaking into the edge of the scarf that still covered his eyes. His strong arm's pulling, straining at the cuffs that held him captive.

Jon returned his attention to Malcolm's ass and added another drop of oil. Satisfied there was enough oil, he slid a finger deep into Malcolm, pulling the oil along. Malcolm moaned low in his throat, and Jon slid another finger in to join the first, working his fingers in and out. The oil was warming Jon's fingers and he knew what it must be doing to Malcolm. He leaned down close to Malcolm's ear.

"How does that feel? Do you want more?" He let another drop of oil fall directly onto his fingers and thrust in, taking the oil in.

Malcolm moan, a deep sound and shook his head. "No, yes...Oh God Jon, please." He pulled tight against the cuffs, and pushed up against Jon's fingers. "Please."

Jon nodded and added more oil and another finger. Malcolm was writhing under his touch, his ass riding and falling in time with Jon's thrusts. With his free hand he gave Malcolm's ass another light slap and watched with delight as Malcolm arched his back.

"Do you like that?" Jon asked.

Another low moan form Malcolm. "Yes, God yes." He was moving restlessly now, the fire and heat of the oil driving him wild.

"Get on your knee's then. We'll see how hot we can make you." Jon smiled, and resisted touching his own cock. Malcolm had been the one to introduce the cinnamon oil into their lovemaking. As hard, as desperate as he was to have his cock touched his knew the fire it caused.

Jon helped Malcolm to his knees. He made sure Malcolms knees were far enough apart to support his weight and placed another pillow under his head. The extra pillow took some of the strain from Malcolm's shoulder and he sighed gratefully. The next sound from Malcolm was close to a yelp as Jon's hand fell on his ass.

"Too hard?"

"No." Malcolm replied, his voice hoarse with passion. He heard the sound of flesh on flesh and winced at the sting. There was an odd moment of nothing, no feeling, before fire rushed in, blossoming where Jon's hand had fallen. He felt the fire all the way in his stomach, curling through his body, resting in his cock.

Jon set up a gentle rhythm, his hand falling on one side then the other until Malcolm was writhing under his hands again, Malcolms ass was rising to met the slaps. After a few minutes Jon paused and placed a hand on Malcolm's back and stilled him.

His own voice was hoarse as he spoke; "I think it's time to cool you down a bit." He picked up the glass of wine and let the fluid spill onto Malcolms heated flesh, and used his free hand to rub the wine in. The wine helped cut the burning of the oil and Jon used his fingers to open Malcolm and pour a small amount of the wine directly into his body.

Malcolm's breath was harsh, panting as he felt the wine sliding over his skin, cooling his over heated flesh. He arched up as Jon's finger entered him once again, spreading the wine deep inside. He cried out when he felt Jon's cock press against his opening and pressed back against it, trying to pull Jon into him.

Jon chuckled and held Malcolm's hips tightly, holding him still. He ran his hand down Malcolm's sweat soaked back, and then over the warmth he had created on Malcolm's ass. He looked down at the place where their bodies connected and watched as his cock was swallowed by Malcolm's body. He arched his back and felt himself come to rest, deep inside his lovers body. He slowly inched out, holding Malcolm's hips captive in his hands.

They began to move, Jon pulling out and Malcolm rising to meet his thrusts. The sound of their panting and moaning was louder than the music, and Jon gave himself over to the pleasure he found in Malcolm's body. He thrust hard, circling his hips in time to the music, his cock stroking deep to rub against Malcolms sweet spot. The music seemed to speed up and Jon timed his thrusts, faster and faster. Malcolm was writhing under him, and Jon took hold of cock, sliding the foreskin up and down the hard shaft.

With a deep guttural cry Jon came, his hands digging hard into Malcolm's hips, his cock jerking as he felt the answering release of Malcolm's body. He had just enough thought left to release Malcolms arms as he collapsed, pulling Malcolm tight against him.

For long moments they lay, Jon's arm thrown over Malcolm's chest, their breath slowing as their bodies cooled. Jon reached up and slid the silk away from Malcolm's eye's and turned the smaller man around to face him.

Deep gray-blue eyes met his own. " Did I ever tell you how incredible you are?" Jon asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"A time of two." Malcolm replied and swept Jon's hair back. "But it's always nice to hear."

Jon pulled Malcolm closer and threw a leg over him. "You are incredible, Malcolm, and passionate, and sexy." He placed a quick kiss on Malcolm's lips and tasted cinnamon.

Malcolm kissed Jon back and wound his finger through Jon's sweat soaked hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face. "Love you." He whispered and drifted into sleep.


End file.
